


Ablution robes and confusion

by TaureanBoss



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love Galekh but i needed an antagonist, Kismesis, M/M, Multi, Quadrant Confusion, Quardrant vaccilation, matsprite, reader gender not specified, redrom, the weasel boy tricked me into caring about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaureanBoss/pseuds/TaureanBoss
Summary: Your name is MSPA reader and boy howdy does this feel bad.Basically my excuse to write angst. Also there arent enough Tagora fics. We stan our slimy lawyer boy.
Relationships: Tagora Gorjek & MSPA Reader, Tagora Gorjek/Galekh Xigisi, Tagora Gorjek/MSPA Reader, Tagora Gorjek/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Ablution robes and confusion

Your name is MSPA reader and boy howdy does this feel bad.

It had been an ordinary night in with Tagora when it happened. You had come over to his hive to spend time with your favourite legeslaserator and to pilfer from his large collection of skincare products. It had been a long week of friend-making and having some time to relax with your matesprit was nice. So the fact that Galekh just barged into the hive and confessed to Tagora that he was vacillating red for him and wanted to flip is well...

You wouldn’t say that you were an expert in the intricacies of troll quadrants by any stretch of the imagination, being an alien and all, but in your time on Alteternia you’ve come to learn a thing or two about how they work. Through your various interactions with your friends, you can safely say that you can sort of navigate it, at least enough to fill your red quadrant. And you are aware that trolls sometimes vacillate or quadrant flip, at least you gathered as much during through the whole Azdaja and Konyyl red/pale debacle and Polypa’s cheesy romcoms. But, you don’t think something like this is supposed to happen, at least not when the quadrant is already occupied. By you.

You can feel a tightness in your chest and the burn of bile in your throat. You take a deep breath and try to focus in on what’s happening. Galekh is still monologuing on about how his feelings have changed, how he aches for him, how he... no, fuck this. You pull yourself up to full height, which admittedly by troll standards isn’t much, but you do it anyways. Square your shoulders, take breath, confront him. You can’t. What are you even supposed to do in this situation? What could you even do?

You look over at Tagora who looks absolutely shellshocked and ready to fucking bolt. It looks like he doesn’t know what to do either. So, like always, you make a choice.

“What the fuck Galekh.”

He stops mid-monologue, as if just noticing your presence in the room. He seems to falter a bit before turning his attention away from your matesprit and onto you. 

“Ah yes, my apologies. I had meant to do this in private but it seems as if we have company.” He has the audacity to look sheepish about it, as if he didn’t just make things ridiculously complicated. “If i had known that you would react like this-“

“You just confessed red for my matesprit, how did you think i would react?” Part of you is genuinely curious as to what must have been going through his think-pan, the other much larger part is ready to strangle him. Your shoulders tense and your fists clench as you wait for his response, staring him down, challenging him.

He scoffs and waves his hand dismissively, as if this all made logical sense and you’re just the idiot who didn’t get the joke, “Well, considering the two of you are just ‘playing hive’ as it were, that you would be more accepting.”

This actually takes you aback. Slack jawed, shock, kind of aback. Take some steps back and accidentally hit yourself on the edge of Tagora’s counter kind of aback. Was he actually insinuating what you think he was? Were you reading into this all wrong? God, you hoped you were reading this wrong. “What do you mean ‘playing hive’?” You ask cautiously, bracing yourself for the answer.

“Well, I would hardly expect an alien with no prior understanding of our culture to fully be able to grasp our romance system. Let alone be capable of feeling the emotions that those quadrants require.”

What-

“Not to mention the fact that you will have to return to your planet, or perhaps Tagora will ascend first and leave you behind, and then where would you be? Furthermore, what will happen when the imperial drones come looking for genetic fluid? As his kismesis- no matesprit i could easily provide that.”

That’s not-

“You were a nice distraction for a while, that is all.”

There’s a tense silence as he finishes speaking. He was implying what you thought he was. 

“I thought we were friends.” You ask, your voice breaking on the last syllable, and oh- Oh no. Your eyes begin to sting with tears at his betrayal. His expression softens ever so slightly as if trying to comfort an irritable child and not Tagora’s matesprit. Not an equal. Certainly not a friend.

“Our friendship has nothing to do with it. Wouldn’t you be the first to tell me to go for what i want?”

That stings, because you would. If this were literally any other situation, you would. Because thats what you’ve been doing on Alternia. Making friends, helping them through their shit, telling them to chase their dreams and all that nonsense. You’ve never regretted it, not until right now.

“This isn’t-“

“You-“

“I-“

Your lungs burn as you, struggle to get air into your lungs, and your breath becomes more frequent and more shallow. Your head is spinning and you cant do anything, because he’s right. What could you possibly offer Tagora? He’s so much better for him. How did you think that you ever stood a chance, how did you think that you ever had a chance at happiness on this miserable planet. You were meant to make friends, nothing else. You don’t deserve this.

“Enough, Xigisi.”

You are snapped out of the spiral of self-loathing you were going down by Tagora’s voice. He seems to have finally been broken out of whatever trance he was in, and you can honestly say that you have never been happier or more afraid to hear his voice. His posture is tight, his face rigid. You have no idea what he could possibly be thinking.

“Let’s continue this conversation in private.” He says gesturing at his office. Galekh nods and turns to follow him, but not before shooting you a look, half smug, half sorry.

“Yes. Let’s.”

The door closes behind them and you make a dash for the ablutiontrap, because, holy shit, this looks incredibly bad for you. You take Tagora’s ablution robe off the rack and sink down by the door, the pristine tiles making you shiver. 

Since you came to this planet, your main objective had been making friends, nothing else. You even went as far as to physically injure and embarrass yourself for the sake of creating friendships. Was this the logical conclusion to their story arc? Would you have to give up your matesprit too to preserve your friendship with Galekh? Did Tagora even really want you or was it like Galekh said, a nice distraction, playing hive.

You pull Tagora’s robe around you and breath in his scent, shuddering as the tears that you had tried so hard to keep at bay suddenly decide to make an appearance. Man, if you and Tagora were still good after this you were sure that he’d charge you for crying on his robe.

This isn’t about you anymore, it isn’t your choice to make, and the sudden loss of narrative control for once makes you feel both lighter and more nauseous. This time you don’t have a choice, this is Tagora’s choice, and no matter what happens you need to react in a supportive manner, as a friend. Because losing him completely would be worse.

There’s a knock on the door of the ablutiontrap, you guess they’re done talking. You wipe away your tears but keep the robe on, this might be the last time you’re allowed to wear it.

Tagora stands in front of you when the door opens, he looks tired, his usually perfect appearance slightly frazzled.

“Can we talk?”

Oh shit, you’ve watched enough shitty movies to know that never ends well, but you nod and follow him into his foodblock- kitchen- whatever, you’re too emotionally drained to be worrying about the correct term for an alien kitchen.

You try to smile at him but it comes off as a bit forced, he has the decency not to notice.

He sighs as he sits down across from you. Signing is never good, your heart rate picks up a bit. There’s a silence, he looks like he’s trying to figure out what to say. You brace yourself.

“So.”

“So.”

God this is awkward, why wont he just come out and say that he’s breaking up with you, the tension is killing you.

“Galekh and I talked,”

He must see something in your expression because his face softens and he takes your hand from across the counter. Oh god he’s going to be nice about it, you don’t think you could take him being so nice. Not about this. You fight the urge to snatch your hand back. This is too much.

“After a long, uh loud, discussion. We reached a decision and-“

“And you want me to leave, I understand.”

Oh you’re shaking, you’re definitely shaking now. There are tears you think, you can’t tell. You try to crack a smile anyway, it doesn’t work. The words hurt too much. This actually seems to throw him off-guard and he grips onto your hand tighter.

“No I don’t.”

You knew it he- what. You head snaps up to meet his gaze, you don’t see contempt or pity. He’s looking at you with what is probably the most open expression you’ve seen from him, his perfectly manicured hand still gripping yours. His eyes are soft.

“Galekh and I have talked and we have come to the conclusion that staying kismesis is better for both of us both practically and emotionally.”

You’re openly crying now, gripping his hand like a lifeline. He pulls you round the side of the counter and into his chest, holding you close while you cry. Your voice comes out shaky and uneven between gasping breaths.

“You, you still want to-“

There’s a gentle kiss to your forehead, and he maneuvers you to face him, wiping away your tears in the process.

“Of course I still want to be your matesprit. I love you.”

That looks like it was difficult for him to get out, and of course it was, this is Tagora. Genuine emotion is difficult for him. Which makes this a thousand time more meaningful. So meaningful in-fact that you tackle him to the ground in the biggest most expressive hug you can imagine.

“I love you too.”

His grip around tightens and you sit there on the floor for a while, until it becomes uncomfortable. When you look at him again he has the warmest simile on his face that you’ve ever seen and you know that smile is reflected on your face. 

“We should get up and get you cleaned up.” He says, breaking the moment and the two of you scramble to get up, not letting go of each other. It’s very sweet but also very impractical and it takes a while for you to get upright and even longer to amble over to the ablutiontrap. You set yourself down on the side of the tub, while he makes himself busy cleaning up your face. 

He still hasn’t notice the state of his robe or if he has he hasn’t said anything. You don’t think he’ll make you pay today, not when he’s looking at you like that.


End file.
